Un Pequeño Reaper A llegado
by PizzaBigLover
Summary: La familia Reaper es una familia como cualquier otra, disfrutan de sus tiempos juntos. Pero cuando viene el hijo de Mandy y Grim todo cambia creando un mundo de amor y dulzuras. Mi primera fic para la serie. Espero disfruten de ella 3


Un Nuevo Reaper Allegado

**¡Hola mundo! Aquí les he traido mi primera fic de Billy y Mandy (En realidad es de Grim y Mandy) Y se trata del nuevo integrante de la familia Reaper. Bones, Mi ocs =3**

Era una mañana muy soleada en la cuidad de Endsville, y en la casa de la familia Reaper, una Mandy embarazada de ocho meses, se estaba alistando el desayuno. Panqueques, tostadas francesas, miel y jarabe de maple. Mandy estaba tan feliz de que al fin pudiera tener hijos con su ya esposo Grim. Siendo ya una joven, Mandy había cambiado un poco su fría actitud, ahora era más cariñosa y muy protectora, pero siempre era de carácter fuerte y mandón, pero eso a Grim no le importaba ni en la más mínimo él la amaba demasiado, era algo bueno de que ya pudieran ser algo mas que amigos ahora era esposos. Billy ya había madurado ahora ya no era tan ingenuo, siempre tenía sus disparates pero ya no eran seguidos.

Mandy ya había terminado de hacer el desayuno, se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y llamó a Grim y su amigo Billy.

-Grim Amor, Billy Querido, ¡El desayuno está listo!

Dijo mientras se frotaba la barriga alegremente, ya quería que su hijo naciera y ser una gran madre. Los dos Billy y Grim llegaron a carreras al comedor, disfrutaban sus exquisitos desayunos. Mandy sonrió al verlos sentados y difrutar de la comida, ella se sentó cerca de su esposo.

-Haber, ¿Cómo está mi pequeñito ahí adentro?

Grim jugaba con la barriga de Mandy, se la acariciaba y se acercaba a ella para escuchar las pataditas del pequeño, Mandy reía con lo que él hacia.

-Sé que vamos a ser unos grandes padres, Grim Lindo.

Mandy dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su amado reaper. Grim se le salió una diminuta lagrima del hoyo de su ojo.

-Claro mi amor, seremos encantadores con nuestro hijo o hija.

Billy miraba a los tortolitos con sus cosas amorosas, el suspiró con encanta a tan dulce escena, el bajo de su silla a abrazar a Mandy y a Grim. Quienes se dieron un gran y dulce abrazo familiar.

-Los quiero demasiado, Mandy y Grim, son los mejores y gracias por aceptarme en su familia.

Dijo el joven Billy encantado, Grim y Mandy sonríen y lo abrazan fuertemente.

-También te queremos mucho, Billy.

Los dicen al mismo tiempo. Después del desayuno la feliz pareja va de paseo al campo, la gente mira asombrada a Mandy embarazada con un esqueleto, no pueden imaginarse como pudo pasar que un esqueleto fuera capaz de crear bebés con un humano. Mandy notó eso y se molestó, lanzándoles una mirada de muerte a la gente, y la gente mejor se fue y decidieron no causarle problemas a Mandy quien era una de las mujeres que les causaba terror por su actitud escalofriante. Caundo llegaron al parque, Grim y Mandy se sentaron en una banca cerca del Lago Endsville.

-Sabes mi princesa, el color azul del lago resalta con tus preciosos ojos.

Le dijo Grim a Mandy causando que se sonrojara profundamente.

Aww, Grim Amor eres muy dulce por eso es que te amo, y amaré a nuestro bebé cuando nazca.

Grim abrazó a Mandy felizmente, ambos compartieron un gran beso juntos. Si había demasiado amor entre ellos dos, se amaron mucho después de aquel incidente con Nergal lo cual hizo que ambos formaran un gran lazo entre ellos. Hasta que confesaron el amor que sentían por ellos mismos. Y sobre todo llegaron al matrimonio el cual fue algo histórico en la historia de Grim y Mandy.

Mandy era todo para Grim y viceversa los dos se amaban demasiado y lo seguirán haciendo hasta el fin, que no será un fin, Grim le había regalado la vida eterna a Mandy para que viviera junto a él para siempre, también a Billy, asi tendrían a su mejor amigo de su lado por todo una eternidad. La familia Reaper era una familia bien unida sin importar los momentos difíciles o los momentos tristes, sabían que hacer siempre, entre palabras dulces abrazos lagrimas se conocían más. Eran muy fuertes juntos, no podían estar alejados porque no deseaban eso, solo querían estar muy unidos.

**Un Mes Mas Tarde….**

Mandy ya tenia completos sus meses de embarazo y su pequeño retoñito iba a venir pronto ella como Grim estaba super emocionada. Una tarde ella estaba con sus buenos amigos, Mindy y Valente ya eran buenos amigos y ya causaban daños físicos a Mandy ni a Billy tampoco presumían cosas solo disfrutaban de la buena vida juntos.

-¡Felicidades, Mandy Querida vas a a ser una gloriosa madre pronto!

Mindy dijo alegremente mientras tomaba su café y comía sus galletas. Mandy sonrió sonrojada por esa dulce actitud. La nueva Mindy si que era mejor que presumida y molesta Mindy.

-Gracias Mindy Querida, Grim y yo estamos muy emocio- AH!"

Mandy dejó caer el café con las galletas al piso y ella también retorciéndose del dolor. Valente y Mindy se preocuparon al instante y se agacharon para ayudar a Mandy.

-¡¿Qué sucede Mandy Linda!?

Valente preguntó asustado pensaba que era algún mal estar por la lactosa. Mandy sin aliento logró decir algo a sus muy preocupados amigos.

-Llamen…a Grim… ¡el bebé ya viene!

Gritó Mandy sin aliento y quejándose más aún. Mindy se quedó a calmar a Mandy. Valente se fue a buscar a Grim, quien estaba afilando a su Hoz.

-¡Grim, ven rápido, tu esposa está agonizando!

Dijo Valente asustado por la situación, Grim tiró su Hoz al suelo, y corrió por su vida con Valente a donde Mandy estaba, gritando de dolor, y estaba llorando no aguantaba.

-¡Mandy, Mandy mi amor, no te preocupes tu príncipe está contigo!

Dijo Grim, cargando a Mandy en brazos, con los chicos y Billy quien ya había llegado a casa. Grim utilizó su hoz para crear un portal que los llevó al hospital. Los doctores y enfermeras entraron en acción. Grim esperó afuera con Billy, estaba un poco nervioso pero emocionado a la vez iba a ser un gran padre. Pero escuchar los alaridos de dolor de su esposa lo hacían querer entrar al cuarto de maternidad y estar presente en el lugar cuidando de su amor, pero no podía no estaba permitido que otras personas entraran a la sala. Asi que se resistió, Billy jugaba con su videojuego para mantenerse ocupado, Grim observaba a Billy jugar le dieron ganas, Billy lo compartió con él.

Momentos mas tarde se escuchó el llanto de un recién nacido, y los gritos de los doctores y enfermeras.

-¡Ay no algo pasa con el bebé!

Gritó el doctor, mientras trataba de calmar a Mandy quien estaba muy preocupada por su Bebé.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi bebé díganmelo ya?!

Dijo una histérica Mandy, el doctor decidió llamar a su esposo Grim, quien vino a toda prisa a la sala de maternidad. Solo se fue a donde Mandy, porque estaba bien histérica.

-Mandy Amor, ¿Qué sucede con nuestro hijo?

Grim dijo sosteniendo a Mandy en brazos para tranquilizarla, Mandy siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

-Grim, algo malo sucedió con nuestro hijo, parece que no seremos padres, ¡NO!

Mandy lloró fuertemente, Grim la meció suavemente, también él empezaba a sentirse sentimental con esa idea, se limitó a consolar a su querida esposa que no dejaba de llorar con lo que decía y hacía.

-Calma, calma, mi querida, nuestro hijo va estar bien, te lo aseguro. No llores mas mi amor aquí estoy, ya, ya.

Grim dijo con dulzura, Mandy empezaba a calmarse con esas palabras. Poco después se escucharon los gritos de las enfermeras y el llanto de un Bebé.

-¡AY RAYOS ES UN ESQUELETO!

Exclamaron las histéricas enfermeras, eso causó gran curiosidad a Mandy y a Grim. Un doctor llegó a la sala de Mandy cargando a un bebé esquelético quien estaba dormido.

-Bueno señorita Mandy, su hijo resultó ser esqueleto, se parece a su padre, pero tiene su mechón rubio.

El doctor dijo, pasándole el bebé a Mandy, quien de prisa y con cuidado lo sostuvo en brazos. Muy conmovida Mandy derramo lagrimas alegres, seguida por Grim, quien estaba viendo a su bebé muy feliz, era idéntico a él, parecidos impresionantes.

-¡Aww es una hermosura, cariño, es idéntico a ti!

Mandy dijo muy feliz, mostrándole al bebé a Grim, Grim muy suavemente lo cargó en sus brazos, estaba muy alegre, y lo vio se pies a cabeza iguales a él pero, solo se fijó en el lindo mechón rubio igual al de Mandy en el centro de la cabeza del niño.

-Es muy tierno y adorable, cielo y también tiene tu apreciado cabello rubio, sin duda alguna que es el hijo perfecto.

El bebé abre sus ojos, iguales a los de Grim, da un bostecito y se ríe un poquito, lo cual hizo que sus padres compartieran sonrisas gigantes.

-¿Y como lo llamaremos, Querido?

Preguntó Mandy haciendo un colochito al mechón de su bebé. Grim pensó por un momento quería ponerle un nombre bien original, y único.

-¿Qué te parece, Grim Junior?

Preguntó el ser poderoso, Mandy pensó por un momento y después sacudió su cabeza.

-Bueno mi vida, muchos hijos obtienen el nombre de sus padres ya es bien común mejor pensemos en otro.

Sugirió meciendo al bebé que comenzaba a dormirse. Grim aceptó su petición hasta que dio con el nombre perfecto.

-Bones. Bones Reaper.

Eso fue lo que dijo el grandioso Grim, Mandy lo aceptó de inmediato, le pareció único y original.

-Perfecto Amor, ese nombre le queda de maravilla. Pequeño Bones Reaper.

Los dos padres orgullosos abrazaron a su bebé dulcemente. Bones rio entusiasmadamente, le había gustado mucho su nombre.

-Ga, goo!

Dijo el pequeño con su voz de bebé, Mandy y Grim, estaban listos para irse y presentarle a su hijo a Billy, quien estaba feliz de tener un nuevo amiguito en la casa. Ambos llegaron a su hogar con el pequeño Bones en brazos.

-¡Billy Querido ya llegamos!

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Billy llegó al lugar como un torbellino estaba super y requeté emocionado.

-¡Aww que lindo es, puedo cargarlo, puedo? Siiii?

Billy suplicó extendiendo sus brazos. Grim se arrodilló enseñando a Billy como debía cargar al bebé, ya estando en posición segura, Grim colocó a Bones en los brazos de Billy. Bones se quedó viéndole curiosamente pero le dio risa su gran narizota él la tomó riéndose. Billy se rio igual, este pequeño era bien tierno.

-¡Aww eres una ternurita Bones, me llamo Billy y seré como tu compañero de juegos!

El bebé rie dulcemente. Mandy mira muy alegre a su familia. Pero pronto llega la policía en el lugar.

-Somos la policía del condado, venimos a llevarnos a ese bebé sobrenatural.

Dice la policía apuntando sus armas hacia el bebé Bones lo cual hace que llore asustado. Grim saca su hoz y se pone enfrente de Billy y su hijo cuidándolos.

-¡ALEJENSE DE MI HIJO O SUFRIRAN DE MI!

Grita Grim con una mirada furiosa con llamas de sus ojos, Bones llora aun mas asustado. Mandy se pone histérica y enfurecida tomo una escoba e insulta a los policías malos.

-¡Nadie le pondrá una mano a mi bebé bestias, váyanse que nuestro hijo es especial a la manera que es! Nadie repito nadie me lo quitará de mi familia!

Todo fue dicho con rabia y furia, pues claro que los policías estaban asustados no de Grim si no de la escalofriante Mandy que los asustaba mucho, no tenían opción de retirarse dejarían pasar eso ya no era de importancia.

-¡Retirada!

Los policías se marcharon a gritos dejando a la familia en paz, no querían tratar nada con Mandy lo iban a lamentar. Grim bajo su hoz aliviado, Mandy cambió su escalofriante actitud por su dulce. Bones lloraba desconsoladamente tenía mucho miedo de ser separado de su amada familia. Mandy tomó al bebé en brazos y lo arrulló con cariño para que se calmará.

-Ya, ya, mi tesoro, ya se fueron todo está bien, Mami no dejará que nada malo te pase, y Papi te cuidará pase lo que pase.

Mandy dijo utilizando su máxima ternura, Bones dejo de llorar solo se acurrucó mas al pecho de su madre protectora. Grim se va a su lado y pone su mano en la cabeza de Bones.

-Papi y Mami te protegerán siempre mi pequeño, ten eso presente querido Bones.

Las dulces palabras de su padre hicieron sonreir al pequeño reaper, al final compartieron un gran abrazo familiar.

A la noche, tienen una cena de celebración por el bebé toda la familia y amigos vinieron a festejar. Mindy y Valente llegaron y les dio ternura a ver aun bebé tan adorable como Bones.

Mindy: ¡Ay Mandy Querida que lindo es tu hijo!

Exclamó con entusiasmo, Bones les sonrió y aplaudió con sus pequeñas manitas. Todos pasaron muy buenos momentos. Más tarde mientras Mandy despedía a sus amigos, Grim alistaba a su hijo para dormir, le arreglo su mechón rubio, cambió bañó y le puso su pijama púlpura ya teniéndolo listo, Grim lo lleva a su cuarto, coloca en su cuna, también tararea una canción de cuna, los ojos de Bones se cerraban lentamente, Grim le puso su chupete y su oso a su lado. Pocos minutos después Bones estaba profundamente dormido, Grim le dio un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Buenas noches mi pequeño hijo.

Salió lentamente del cuarto y se dirigió a su cuarto y al de Mandy. Se puso su pijama oscura con su gorro nocturno, alistó la cama para que cuando Mandy viniera solo se vistiera y descansara ya que debía hacerlo, debía descansar tres día, y él se propuso a ayudar en la casa ya sea con su hijo, Billy u otras cosas.

Momentos más tarde, Mandy entró al cuarto con una sonrisa cálida hacia su marido.

-He llegado a la zona del amor.

Dijo la rubia feliz, Grim se paró, tomó a su esposa en brazos y se acostaron en la cama jugando y riendo, los dos pasaron buenos momentos juntos.

-Tu príncipe te estaba esperando.

Grim jugó, Mandy sonrió.

-Y tu princesa está en su lugar. ¡Ay mi cielo como te amo!

Los dos compartieron un feliz y jugoso beso juntos. Hasta que se durmieron.

**Fin.**

**Awww amo al hijo de Grim y Mandy es tan dulce! Bueno mis queridos amigos esta es mi primera fic, pero claro que hare más capítulos para esta es muy buena. Dejen sus opiniones disfruten de la historia. También díganme lo que opinan de mi pequeño Bones. =3**


End file.
